A variety of different devices have been previously proposed for removing snagged fish hooks. For example, long poles or other articles such as rakes have been used to reach down into the water for this purpose. A variety of other devices have been proposed. For example, it has been proposed to provide a sack or bag-like device in the nature of a sea anchor which can be connected to the line to pull the line away from the article upon which the hook is snagged.
It is also known in the fishing art to connect sinkers made of lead to the fishing line. Sometimes these sinkers are able to slide on the line. They are used, however, simply for keeping the lure near the bottom and are not adapted to slide over swivels, knots and other objects connected between the line and the bait nor are they useful in retrieving snagged lures.
To overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art it is an object of the invention to provide a fish hook unsnagger and method which will allow hooks and lures having hooks connected to them to be easily and quickly released from underwater bodies upon which they have become snagged.